The Leviathan
by Fye the Serpent
Summary: Summary: The legendary monster, her name had only heard on fairy tale, but now suddenly she showed up on the Mahora Academy! How our child teacher deal with her presence? New installment!


Summary: The legendary monster, her name had only heard on fairy tale, but now suddenly she showed up on the Mahora Academy! How our child teacher deal with her presence? New installment!

As you can see, it's not a cross over… But rest assured! I promised it will be as good as the other one, hopefully better…

Here we go!

THE LEVIATHAN

CHAPTER ONE: STRANDED

"Asuna!" Asuna looked up, Konoka and Setsuna chasing the orange-head girl. "So what are you doing for the festival?" She asked. Setsuna is following her for her duty and since she is curios as well.

Asuna shrugged. "Same as always. I might present my painting, though… What-" She was cut off as Asakura came with rush, sweating bullet. "Asakura? What is it?" She asked with frown, Asakura look flustered.

"The staff found someone in their Olympic pool! She wasn't breathing when they found her, Shizuna sensei and others from all infirmary is now is in hospital, trying their best so the poor girl back to her life as we speak now!" She said in hurry. "I must go there! See you!" She rushed to where the school hospital would be. The three followed.

when they reached there, the staffs is in chaos. Nurses run here and there. "I need adrenaline shot! 10 Mg!" Shizuna's voice can be heard. Asakura immediately rushed, camera in hands. Asuna peeked from the window, since no one closed it.

The person in question is laid there, white as sheet. There's some machines there, hooked to her. She is beautiful, Asuna betted her lips would color rosy red if she was healthy. The woman had messy wavy hair, dark blue color. Asuna then felt something left her body, but she just shrugged.

But the magically aware people on the hospital can feel it too. Konoka looked atAsuna in surprise. But that's not the one that shocked them. Seconds later, the monitor shows sign of heart beat, Stronger in each second. All watched in shock as the girl started regain color beside blue and white. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her aquamarine eyes looked at surrounding. "W-where… Am… I?" She rasped weakly.

Shizuna recognized the language. It was Old Nordic language. It commonly used by some North-western creature. She whispered to her. "Do not worry. You are in Kanto's protection. Just rest now, you are almost reaching the other realm seconds ago…" The girl looked at Shizuna, then nodded. She closed her eyes and fall into blissful sleep.

Konoemon Konoe now massaging his temple. For past days, the academy had been in uproar thanks to sudden appearance of one stranger, a girl. The girl in question is now sitting in front of him, looking everywhere in wonder. She is not a human, that's for sure. But if she is what Konoemon expected, it would be a greatest discovery of magical history.

Thankfully, the girl is really fast learner and his experiment magic rune, mind-sharing magic rune works perfectly. So she didn't need a translator and it won't raise questions, since she speaks a lost language to non-magical. "So… What should I call you, miss?" He asked.

The girl looked to Konoemon, and shrugged. "Leviathan, or Levy if you like… I never really thought of it… Humans called me that. Levy is just nickname I made after I heard humans do shortened other's name for… Fun, I guess…" She replied while looking at the old man's eyebrows, wondering if he purposefully grew them for looks.

Konoemon nodded. He had expected the answer. He is stroking his beard. "I must ask you, though… Where were you for past centuries? For your information, you have been missing for about four to five centuries…" Konoemon asked carefully.

Levy is silent for a moment, then sighed. For a first time, the stoic girl showed another expression than wonder. "The war had took tolls on us… And I was the last survivor… They can't kill me, so they sealed me, hoping in times I will be weaken enough that I will died by my own wound… But I thrive. I survived, sent myself here… I am alive, and all alone…" She looked at the sky.

Konoemon is silent. "On behalf on my race, I am deeply apologized for what happened…" He said with bow.

Levy just shook her head. "It was fate. No one can prevent it from happens… So, why are you calling me here now?" She asked as she looked back to Konoemon.

Konoemon chuckled. "I have some proposal for you…"

**A week later…**

Akira can't help but felt something strange with the new addition of swimming club's member, Levy McTaggert. She is the girl found almost dead in the pool, yet she came straight to joined the club right after her first day on school. She was supposed to feel afraid of water, her club captain said, but she is really love to be in the pool. The three cheerleaders who helped her with her clothes said that she lost her memories and the dean let her joined the academy. They said she might be some Church girl, since her choice of clothing is consist of dresses, long-sleeved shirts and long pants and skirts.

Levy had just walked up from the pool, spotting the tall Akira Ookoochi looking at her. "Miss Ookoochi? Is there something you want to ask?" She asked in wonder.

Akira shook her head in embarrassment. She mentally berated herself for having such thought on the green-head. People had past, and it is not her right to make assumption upon people. "It's nothing, McTaggert-san. And please call me Akira, we are classmate and member mate of club." She said in warm smile.

Levy for once thought that despite the change, there are still some people like her. She smiled thinly and nodded. "Then please call me Levy… Ah, I heard about this festival… What is it?" She asked. Akira smiled at her curios expression, and proceed to explained about the Mahora festival to the aquamarine eyes girl.

"Um… Negi-sensei… You want to take apprenticeship from Miss McDowell, I heard… I am here to cheer you up…" Levy said as she and Akira came with Ako who brought foods to the place where Negi practicing Martial arts under Ku Fei's tutelage. The dean had introduced her with the young mage, as well telling the boy about her knowledge about magic.

Negi nodded happily, knowing that even his new students had come to cheer him up. Makie had made some gymnastic performance, made everyone clapped in awed. "Um… If you want some sparring partner, I can do some fighting… I am more like brawler, though…" Levy said to the two.

Ku Fei nodded to herself. "It will be good for your preference. Okay! Let's spar, then!" She exclaimed in cheerful tone. Negi looked hesitate, but Levy gave him encouraging nod, and he take stance. Levy took her comfortable stance, her left leg bent and her right leg spread forward. Her hands formed like snake. Ku Fei stood as judge. "Ready? Start!"

Negi move forward, both palms ready to attack. Levy jumped away and tried to hit his jugular, but Negi crouch down, made her missed. Negi kicked upward, And Levy used his kick as spring to jump backward. She came in flash and do claw swipe at Negi. Negi ducked while do leg swipe at her. She used her hands as hold and do wide swipe with both legs. Negi jumped away and use her momentum to launch kick. Levy smirked and launched herself upward with both arms and caught him. She bind him with her arms in his neck. "I-I give…" Negi squeak at her. "Aaah… You are so strong, McTaggert-san." Negi exclaimed in awed.

Levy just smiled thinly. "I had more experience with fighting, Negi-sensei… And please call me Levy. Your form is very good as well…" She said when she saw forlorn expression in Negi's face. "Though… I was better in using weapon. I am spear user, preferably trident." She mumbled, but everyone else heard her.

The people who knows her origin nodded in understatement. Akira looked confused. "Trident? I never heard anyone used them…" She said to Levy.

Levy nodded. "It is. I learned it from my father… He was so strong, can hurled ten people with single swipe of trident…" She said in faraway look. She then noticed their guilty and confuse. "My father died years ago… It's okay, I've been let it pass… Anyway, who will be your opponent in this test, Negi-sensei?" Levy asked.

Ku Fei answered it for her. "Chachamaru will be his opponent…" She looked to Negi, who had been talked with Asuna and Setsuna. "Frankly, I am quite worried… Chachamaru is formidable opponent with amazing skill at her disposal. And Negi-bouzu… Simply had little chance even with every advantage he has…" the Chinese girl whispered.

Levy nodded. "It is hard to let your disciple go out of the match that he cannot win in theory… But we still didn't know what odds will be played in the match later… Maybe, there is something…" Ku Fei sighed, but nodded.

It turns out that Negi did it. With luck, of course. When he was being pounded to the ground by hesitating Chachamaru and Asuna wants to stopped them, Makie stood up on Negi and do some speech about Negi's resolution, made Chachamaru lower her defense and made Negi can land single hit on her. Now He is officially disciple of Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

And as welcoming gift, Ku Fei give her a trident. It was Chinese style, but it still a trident, so she is really satisfied. After all, as the legendary Poseidon's daughter, she followed tradition and use trident as her weapon. Now she is joining Negi and Ku Fei's training, though she trained on her own. Akira had mentioned it once that she looked like her father if she carried it to the water. A praise for her, though the calm brunette unintentionally did it.

It is not too bad to be stranded here.

Chapter one end.

How about it?


End file.
